beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Mira Tsutsuki
Hoi, welkom bij Beyblade my story wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Ryuga's vergiffenis. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Bloomshinix (Overleg) feb 18, 2012 12:43 Hey Mira, Ik heb wat dingen te zeggen. Ten eerste: Helios gaat dood in Het einde is nabij, dus kan je hem niet meer afslachten. Ten tweede: De naam is Napelon en niet Napoleon. Ten derde: Als de leider van de Caeribianen dood gaat da geven ze zich over en gaan in vrede leven. En ten vierde: Aki is niet moordlustig en dergelijke. Ze durft stoer doen en dergelijke, maar ze slacht geen koppen af en dergelijke. Ze mag wel mee strijden, maar zo van die dingen niet. Jullie verpesten mijn karakters. Ja, het zijn mijn karakters. Aki heb ik verzonnen. Of je het nu wilt of niet, het is zo. Dus als je dingen aan haar wilt veranderen, moet je dat eerst komen laten weten en dan zal ik zeggen of het bij haar past of niet. Dat was alles. Dus nu weet je het. Nou doe je best en ik hoop dat je het leuk hebt. Vele vriendelijke groeten van Little_Angelxxx Hé Mira wil je a.u.b wat beleefder doen tegn Little Angel of anders vertel ik haar wat je altijd over haar zegt ik denk ik niet dat ze dat leuk gaat vinden. Hey Mira, Hier zijn de antwoorden op je vragen: #'Nee, ik pest Celine niet op school. Ik ben juist haar BFF.' #'Ja, Celine wordt gepest door de meeste kinderen van onze school, maar ik bescherm haar etegn die mensen, ook al weet ze dat soms zelf niet.' #'Mijn verhalen gaan juist meestal over mijn broer dan ik en Celine heeft een hele schrift vol met verhalen die bijna allemaal over zichzelf gaan. Die van mij niet echt.' #'Ik doe niet altijd negatief. Ik doe soms negatief omdat ik hier bij mij thuis altijd geïriteerd wordt door mijn kleinere zus en broer, en dan ben ik heel erg chagerijnig en als ik dan die verhalen lees, geef ik toe dat ik soms heel negatief kan doen. Maar er zijn ook heel leuke verhalen. Wanneer ik schrijf "Schrijf verder." en zo dan wil ik het zeer graag veder lezen. Maar soms gaat Celine een beetje te roekeloos om met haar woorden. Zoals die keer dat ze het woord "pleziertje" zeker meer dan 5 keer in dezelfde contekst had geschreven. of wanneer ze het woordje "condooms" in koeie letters had geschreven, dat vond ik niet erg leuk. Maar ik geef toe dat ik heel erg kan overdrijven.' #'Ik meen het als ik haar veel beterschap wens. Ik lieg nooit. Ik heb gezworen dat ik nooit meer zou liegen dus doe ik dat niet.' ''' '''Zo dat was het. Ik hoop dat je hierdoor een beter inzicht van me krijgt. Nou ik hoop dat je het naar je zin hebt op de wiki. En ik wens Celine nog nog 1000 keer meer veel beterschap. Veel groetjes van Little_Angelxxx